All That
All That is an American live-action, sketch comedy-variety show that aired on the Nickelodeon cable television network featuring short comedic sketches and weekly musical guests. The theme song for All That was performed by TLC. Early episodes were taped at Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Orlando, but then moved to Hollywood at the Nickelodeon On Sunset theatre (formerly the Earl Carrol Theatre), where shows like The Amanda Show, Kenan & Kel, and Drake & Josh were also filmed. All That first aired on April 16, 1994, as a "sneak peek" and debuted as a regular series on December 24, 1994.[1] It was also broadcast internationally, in countries such as the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia, India, Japan, Malaysia, Spain, Canada and South Africa. All That lasted ten seasons before it was canceled in 2005. The final episode aired on October 22, 2005 on the Nickelodeon network. The show started out in the SNICK block until 2004, when the network converted the SNICK time-slot into a second night for TEENick. Second era cast-members hosted SNICK as the "On Air Dare", which was played between shows during commercial breaks. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_That# hide *1 Cast *2 Creative process *3 Format **3.1 Green rooms **3.2 Title sequences ***3.2.1 Seasons 1 - 3 ***3.2.2 Seasons 4 - 6 ***3.2.3 Seasons 7 - 10 **3.3 Sketches *4 Series history **4.1 Original era (1994-2001) ***4.1.1 Season One – (1994–1995) ***4.1.2 Season Two – (1995–1996) ***4.1.3 Season Three – (1996–1997) ***4.1.4 Season Four – (1997–1998) ***4.1.5 Season Five – (1998–1999) **4.2 Season Six and temporary cancellation (2000-2001) **4.3 New era begins (2002–2005) ***4.3.1 Season Seven – (2002) ****4.3.1.1 Weekly guest stars ***4.3.2 Season Eight – (2002–2003) ***4.3.3 Season Nine – (2003–2004) ***4.3.4 10th Anniversary (2005) ****4.3.4.1 Return of "Vital Information" ***4.3.5 Season Ten – The Final Season (2005) ***4.3.6 Cancellation (2005) *5 Episodes *6 Crew **6.1 Directors **6.2 Writers *7 Awards and nominations *8 The "All That" Machine *9 Media franchise **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_That#All_That:_The_Album 9.1 All That: The Album] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_That#All_That:_Fresh_out_the_Box 9.2 All That: Fresh out the Box] **9.3 Live Tour **9.4 iTunes *10 Reruns/Syndication *11 See also *12 References *13 External links Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=1 edit Main article: List of All That cast members Creative processhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=2 edit Although Brian Robbins and Mike Tollin are credited as creators, the main creative force behind All That was Dan Schneider who became the showrunner of the series in the third season. All That marked the beginning of Schneider's prolific career in creating and writing hit television series for young audiences. The New York Times, in separate articles, referred to Dan Schneider as "the Norman Lear of children's television"[2] and "the master of a television genre".[3] During Season 1, Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert were brought on as producers and continued working in that capacity through Season 3. The writing team advanced to Executive Producers/Head Writers for Seasons 4–6. Kopelow and Seifert continued their relationship with Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell by co-executive producing and head writing Kenan & Kel and eventually writing the feature film Good Burger (1997) with Schneider. Formathttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=3 edit See also: List of All That musical guestsBorrowing heavily from the 1980s Canadian hit You Can't Do That on Television, All That featured a format of cold open, sketch-comedy pieces and a musical guest in its first six seasons and the final season. The cold opens took place in the green room five minutes before the show was to start. Usually, Kevin the Stage Manager (played by Kevin Kopelow) tries to rouse the cast members to preparation for the show by announcing "Five minutes!". Some of these cold opens included playing spin the bottle and having to kiss a cactus, a squid, or a chair; Kel Mitchell reenacting a fight on Kopelow; and guest star Mark Curry tying up Kenan Thompson and wearing his Superdude costume. All other seasons featured a weekly host introducing and occasionally participating in the various sketches and a musical guest, a format pioneered by Saturday Night Live. Many of the sketches were original material, although Bill Cosby, Roseanne & Ross Perot, Steve Urkel, and Bill Clinton, were impersonated by Kenan Thompson, Katrina Johnson, Angelique Bates, and Gabriel Iglesias, respectively. Green roomshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=4 edit In the beginning of each episode it would show some of the cast members in the greenroom. In Seasons 3–6, the greenroom would have the All That logo painted on the wall and also had a sign that said ON AIR. In Seasons 7–10, it featured a view of the logo outside and an elevator and it also had a sign that said "To The Stage:". The greenroom in Season 1 was located on the set, which was mainly black with set equipment and a stairway to the backstage halls where the cast was also sometimes seen. The Green Room was also located in other parts of the studio (for example a meeting room). Season 2's greenroom was a lounging place for the cast members in which there were pop culture props. Seasons 3-6's greenroom was the same when the show moved to Hollywood. Inside was the logo painted on the left wall, and couches, tables, chairs, and other pop culture props were seen. It also contained an ON-AIR light board above the door, where the cast left to do the show. Seasons 7-10's greenroom contained a couch, a kitchen section on the elevated part, which is also where the door was located. Props, pictures, and room accessories were all located throughout the room as well. A platinum inch television screen as also seen on the left hand side, that always displayed an All That logo. Title sequenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=5 edit For every season, there is an All That title sequence at the beginning after the greenrooms. Seasons 1 - 3http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=6 edit Cast members are introduced in alphabetical order in streets overlaid with TLC's theme. Beginning with Season 3, Angelique Bates was removed from the sequence and replaced with Amanda Bynes to reflect her departure from the series. Seasons 4 - 6http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=7 edit The first major revamp came in Season 4 with Johnson and Reyes departing and Tamberelli, Knowings, and Frierson joining. The cast is seen walking down a classic red carpet, dressed in classic Hollywood outfits and greeting the crowd. Season 5's sequence omits Lori Beth Denberg to reflect her departure from the series. Season 6 featured a new sequence reflecting the departures of Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell and the arrivals of Nick Cannon, Mark Saul, and Gabriel Iglesias. The cast were seen up front in the camera behind a multi-color room (green screen). Seasons 7 - 10http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=8 edit The relaunch of the show included a new title sequence, with the cast shown in white clothing behind a black room, where the new looked All That logo was seen in neon colors. The Season 8 sequence featured Jamie Lynn Spears, with notable special guest David Duchovny. In the most prolific scene including Duchovny, he reprises his role as "X Files" Fox Mulder, insisting to the cast that Kel was in fact an extraterrestrial; The sketch ends with Duchovny asking a cat if it is a UFO, and was received poorly by critics and fans alike. Season 9 saw a change with the departure of Bryan Hearne; the cast of this season were seen behind the black room with the same kind of logo, but everyone is instead in red clothing. Christina Kirkman and later Ryan Coleman joined the cast this season. After this season, relaunch members Lyons, Samuels, and Season 8 member Spears left the show, and there was a final opening title for Season 10. This opening title sequence showed the cast members, including newcomers Kianna Underwood and Denzel Whitaker, exiting a limo and walking the red carpet to the show while posing for photographs. Sketcheshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=9 edit Main article: List of All That sketches*''Good Burger'' is a recurring sketch that took place at a fast food restaurant. The cashier, Ed played by Kel Mitchell in Seasons 1–5 and Ryan Coleman in Season 9, was portrayed as a clueless teenager who always found a way to mess things up. A notable quote from Good Burger, stated by Kel in every episode, was "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the good burger, can I take your order?" When not dealing with a customer, he would bang on the cash register while singing "I'm a dude, she's a dude, he's a dude, 'cause we're all dudes. HEY!" Good Burger was later made into a 1997 feature film starring Mitchell reprising his role as Ed and Kenan Thompson as a new character named Dexter. Frequent customers include: Bernie Kibbitz (Josh Server), Lester Oaks, Construction Worker (Kenan Thompson), and Connie Muldoon (Lori Beth Denberg). (Seasons 1–5, 9–10) *''The Loud Librarian'' was played by Lori Beth Denberg, who would ironically yell out, "Quiet, this is a library!" along with various noisemakers such as foghorns or drums whenever the silence in her library was accidentally violated. (Seasons 2–4) *''Dullmont Jr. High School'' is a known sketch that has many characters that carried into varying sketches, but remained the same. At the school, strange things would happen, mainly due to the eccentric staff members. (Seasons 1–6) *''Everyday French with Pierre Escargot, in which Kenan Thompson would deliver comical French phrases in English while sitting in a bathtub, wearing a yellow raincoat, and playing with his rubber duck. (Seasons 1–5) *Vital Information'' is a sketch in which Lori Beth Denberg for the first four seasons, Danny Tamberelli for seasons 5 and 6, and Lil' JJ in the tenth season deadpanned ridiculous sayings, usually three in a row. Series historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=10 edit :See also: history of All That by season: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 | 7, 8, 9, 10, The run of All That can be divided into two parts: seasons one through six and seasons seven through ten (when the original cast was replaced by an entirely new cast). Original era (1994-2001)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=11 edit Season One – (1994–1995)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=12 edit This is the very first season of All That, which began in 1994–1995 with the pilot and 14 episodes.[4][5] On April 16, 1994, Nickelodeon aired the pilot which introduced the first cast members: Angelique Bates, Lori Beth Denberg, Katrina Johnson, Kel Mitchell, Alisa Reyes, Josh Server, Kenan Thompson, and Mary Elizabeth Bradley. All That during this period also featured Kevin Kopelow, the Stage Manager, who the cast members constantly mess with and abuse, exclusively during the cold opens. The first season began airing and being broadcast from Orlando, Florida.[6] Season Two – (1995–1996)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=13 edit The second season of All That ran from 1995 to 1996 with 21 episodes aired. Similar to Season 1, this season stars the same cast members and was still broadcast in Orlando, Florida. During Season 2, many of the show's most popular sketches debuted such as Repairman and Detective Dan. After Season 2 ended, the show moved out of Florida and to Nickelodeon On Sunset (formerly The Earl Carrol Theater) in Hollywood. Season 2 was also the final season featuring Angelique Bates, due to her contract expiring.[6] Season Three – (1996–1997)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=14 edit In the third season of All That, Amanda Bynes joined the cast to replace the departing Angelique Bates. Bynes' characters and sketches included "Ask Ashley", "Space Sketch" (a Star Trek parody), "I Luv Lucy", and Meagen Marples, who loved to slap herself with liver.[7] Although limited to small roles for part of the season, Bynes became a breakout star; "Ask Ashley" was a favorite among fans.[6] About a year after Bynes' arrival, Katrina Johnson and Alisa Reyes left the show. Johnson left half-way because her contract expired, and Reyes left the show to pursue other acting work (Reyes would soon star in the TNBC sitcom One World in 1998). During the second half of Season 3, when Katrina Johnson left the show, only appearing in sketches taped before her departure, she was replaced by temporary cast member, Tricia Dickson. Season Four – (1997–1998)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=15 edit In Season 4 there were three new faces: Christy Knowings, Leon Frierson, and Danny Tamberelli, and featuring cast members Zack McLemore, who joined for half a season, and Victor-Cohn Lopez. Tamberelli was the first cast member to star in another Nickelodeon series prior to All That, co-starring as Little Pete on the hit Nick series The Adventures of Pete & Pete. Tamberelli's characters and sketches included "Jack Campbell: Fat Cop", Hairy Spice from the Spice Boys, Cheeseburger Doyle: Private Eye, a talk show host named Francis the Caveman, and Vital Information host, succeeding Lori Beth Denberg in Season 5&6.[7] Knowings's sketches and characters included "Whateverrr!!" co-host Jessica, the nurse for unlikely dentist Dr. Bynes (played by Josh Server), and Miss Klump, the teacher when Lori Beth Denberg – who played teacher Miss Fingerly – had left the series. She also played Winter Wonders in a sketch called What Do You Do? This sketch was a parody of a game show on which several All That cast members had appeared as panelists, Figure It Out.[7] Frierson's characters and sketches included "Leroy & Fuzz", CJ of disco group CJ & the Cloudy Knights, and Billy Fuco – a boy who liked shouting "I'm Billy Fuco!" He once appeared in a "Repairman" sketch in which he played Repairboy and offered Repairman a second opinion.[7] McLemore's characters included Mr. Trevell, a teacher at Dullmont Junior High that Miss Fingerly had a crush on, and the manager of CJ & the Cloudy Knights. Lopez's characters included Ricky from the I Luv Lucy sketch. The entire Season 4 cast was, in alphabetical order, Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson with featuring cast members Victor-Cohn Lopez and Zack McLemore appearing sporadically. Christy Knowings and Danny Tamberelli are said to also be breakout stars of the new cast. Comedian and former Saturday Night Live cast member Chris Farley made one of his last guest appearances on the show, right before his death in December 1997. Season 4 was also Lori Beth Denberg's final season on the show. In a live chat on Nick.com, she reasoned that she left All That, because she "was getting older".[8] Denberg would soon become a cast member of The Steve Harvey Show in 1998. Season Five – (1998–1999)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=16 edit As the show was entering its fifth season, Danny Tamberelli succeeded Denberg in the "Vital Information" sketch, and Tamberelli was given a new set and a new desk unlike that of Denberg's "Vital Information". This season also brought in two new faces, Nick Cannon and Mark Saul. Cannon's sketches and characters included Sweaty Spice from the Spice Boys; Latanya, a cashier at the convenience store Quick-N-Fast; and a bank robber in a superhero sketch called "Boring Man". Saul's sketches and characters included Stuart, who would kidnap – and then pose as – a hall monitor, a cashier, a judge, a postman, and even Ashley in an "Ask Ashley" sketch; Rineheart the Dancing Monkey Boy; Nigel Forrester, a spoof of Steve Irwin and Nigel Thornberry; Ricardo, a ladies' man, and Dr. Maybe, a parody of Dr. No. All That celebrated its star-studded "100th episode" during this season, although it was actually the 85th episode to be produced. This one-hour special was one of the only episodes (other than the 10th anniversary) in the show's history produced live.[9] The actual 100th episode occurred during a Season 6 episode.[9] The Season 5 cast included, in alphabetical order: Amanda Bynes, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson featuring Nick Cannon & Mark Saul. The 100th episode featured several celebrities: Melissa Joan Hart (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and Clarissa Explains It All), Larisa Oleynik (The Secret World of Alex Mack), Robert Ri'chard (Cousin Skeeter), Stephen Collins (7th Heaven) as an audience member, and Britney Spears (in a taped video appearance; Spears was originally supposed to perform in person but had to back out due to a knee injury; Lauryn Hill took her place) all made appearances. Former cast member Lori Beth Denberg, wearing her traditional "Vital Information" outfit, made her final appearance on the show to do the sketch. Former cast members Angelique Bates, Katrina Johnson, and Alisa Reyes made brief appearances on the red carpet. The show continued on winning its first KCA for Favorite TV Show in 1999.[10] Plus in 1999, Thompson became the host of Nickelodeon's Oh Yeah! Cartoons for the 2nd season. Season Six and temporary cancellation (2000-2001)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=17 edit Season 6 began with new cast member Gabriel Iglesias, along with the departure of Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell, who proceeded to start production of the final season of their own series Kenan & Kel. Also on many occasions during season 6, Kevin Kopelow would appear a few times because of co-producing other Nickelodeon shows. Co-executive producer Dan Schneider had left All That on season 5 to work on The Amanda Show. To replace Schneider, Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert were promoted to co-executive producers/showrunners for seasons 5 and 6. It is also rumored that cast member Amanda Bynes was supposed to leave All That after season 5 to continue working on The Amanda Show, but she returned for the season. The show went on hiatus after a 14 episode season. To keep the show running, the producers compiled a series called, "Best of All That", which were episodes featuring the Season 4 cast members: Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson. After those eight episodes, three more "Best of" episodes were produced, "Peas, Cheese, Bag of Chips" (that had skits featuring food), "Dates, Goats, and Romance" (which shows clips from skits that had goats, dates, love or even all three elements), and "Best of Music" (showing several musical performances from season 6 only). Eventually, Nickelodeon canceled All That for a short time. Josh Server became the longest serving cast member since being an original cast member since the first season in 1994. In the meantime, the show won another KCA in 2000,[11] and went into reruns until 2001. All That skipped the 2000–2001 television season during the lead-up to its relaunch. New era begins (2002–2005)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=18 edit After the television season hiatus, the new era of All That began in 2002 after Dan Schneider agreed with Nickelodeon to bring back All That after The Amanda Show was unexpectedly cancelled in 2002. Nickelodeon has titled the second run of All That, "The Relaunch Era". This is because at the beginning when Nickelodeon ended the first run, all the old cast members from Season 6 were replaced by a new cast. Other changes occurred before the start of the season as well. The show got rid of the long-running sketch "Vital Information" which had been featured in every show since the first season. Instead they replaced it with a new sketch called "Know Your Stars", which was featured in almost every episode of this season and onward. The show also got rid of the traditional green room, where the cast would hang out. In this season, the cast would be featured walking around the studio instead of being in one area. Another change was the absence of Kevin Kopelow. A long-running gag in the first six seasons was Kevin The Stage Manager, who was usually hurt in some way. Instead he was replaced with Pickle Boy, a random person who would usually be seen offering people pickles. Pickle Boy would also be seen at the end of the episode with the celebrity guest. The celebrity guest usually dislikes the pickles and sometimes even assaults Pickle Boy because how bad the pickles tasted having Pickle Boy walking around with pickles that could have gone bad. Now, the new openings are: The theme opening (with audience as sound fx), cast members in alphabetical order, Special Guest (if necessary), musical guest, and ending groups. Season Seven – (2002)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=19 edit The first episode of the "new" All That featured special guests Frankie Muniz and Aaron Carter and aired from January 19, 2002 to May 4, 2002.[12] The seventh season and ongoing season theme openings/outro themes were slightly remixed to fit the relaunch. In this particular episode, Muniz was seen running around the streets grabbing random people to be the new cast members. It also doesn't have an announcer saying "fresh out of the box, stop, look and watch, ready yet, get set, it's All That." Also on every beginning of an episode, you don't hear the All That instrumental theme. Season 7 kicked off with cast members Chelsea Brummet, Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Bryan Hearne, Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Kyle Sullivan. At the beginning when the cast headed off to do the show, the audience was not shown anymore and it went right to the beginning credits. Weekly guest starshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=20 edit In conjunction with the seventh season, All That brought in weekly special guest stars who helped open the show and participated in some of the sketches. All That during the era prior to the relaunch had some guest stars including Dr. Joyce Brothers in one segment of "Ask Ashley", John Leguizamo in character from the movie The Pest, and Sherman Hemsley in a cold open, and again in a "Good Burger" sketch. Among the guest stars who appeared during this period were former cast members Kenan Thompson, Amanda Bynes, (Season 7) and Nick Cannon (Seasons 8 and 9). Unlike most of the other guest stars this season, Thompson appeared in almost every sketch of his guest appearance – reprising popular characters Principal Pimpell in a "Harry Bladder" sketch, lunch lady Miss Piddlin in a "Sugar & Coffee" sketch and "Superdude". Bynes appeared as her Amanda Show character, Penelope Taynt in a cold open and a "Sugar & Coffee" sketch and also appeared as herself in that same skit, appeared as herself in a "Know Your Stars" skit and reprises Ashley in a blooper "from the late-Nineties." Other special guest stars included, in no particular order: Melissa Joan Hart, Frankie Muniz, Tony Hawk, David Arquette, Britney Spears, Aaron Carter, Will Friedle, Christina Vidal, Matthew Lillard, Ray Romano, Alexa Vega and Daryl Sabara (Spy Kids),[13] Nick Carter, Justin Timberlake, Buddy Hackett, Barry Watson, Jennifer Love Hewitt, P. Diddy, Tom Green and Brittany Snow (American Dreams)[14] Some viewers did not appreciate the intensified emphasis on special guest stars since All That (unlike the 90-minute-long Saturday Night Live or even the 60-minute-long MADtv) was only a 30-minute program (including commercials).[15] Season Eight – (2002–2003)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=21 edit Joining the cast in Season 8 was Jamie Lynn Spears, who was previously better known for being the younger sister of pop star, Britney Spears. Season 8 marked the beginning of All That cast members started attempting dares on the SNICK program: Snick On-Air Dare.[16][17] Occasionally, On Air Dares had special guests from other shows.[18] Before Season 8 ended, Nickelodeon advertised a competition called R U All That?: Nickelodeon's Search for the Funniest Kid in America. After this contest ended in 2003, the finals aired on July 26, 2003. The contest picked five finalists, and all of them performed a sketch with some of the cast members. The winner was Christina Kirkman, and the runner up was Ryan Coleman. Kirkman became a regular cast member from that point.[19] Season Nine – (2003–2004)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=22 edit In Season 9, Christina Kirkman earned her spot on All That by winning the R U All That contest. Ryan Coleman, who was the runner-up, soon also got a part on the show midway into Season 9 to replace Bryan Hearne, who left at the end of Season 8. During this season and Season 10, the cast attempted to resurrect some of the classic sketches, like "Good Burger" (with Ryan Coleman as Ed), and "Vital Information" (with Lil' JJ as the anchor). The cast of Season 9 continued to do On-Air Dares. This was the final season for Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears (Giovonnie had gotten bigger roles in movies and Jamie Lynn getting her own show). In 2004, All That won another KCA for Favorite TV Show at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards.[20] After the last episode aired in Season 9, Nickelodeon put the show on a short hiatus for the Fall of 2004. The show then returned when the 10th Anniversary ended. Also in this season, weekly guests no longer appeared, only musical guests. This format continued until the cancellation. 10th Anniversary (2005)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=23 edit In 2005, Nickelodeon celebrated the 10th anniversary of All That by airing episodes from the first six seasons in the week leading up to a "reunion special" hosted by Frankie Muniz on April 23. Ashanti and Bow Wow were the musical guests.[21][21] Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell, Josh Server, and Danny Tamberelli reunited on the show.[21] In addition, Nick Cannon appeared on the special but only via satellite in a Repairman sketch. Other cast members attended but had no speaking parts (namely: Katrina Johnson, Alisa Reyes, Leon Frierson, Mark Saul, Angelique Bates, Christy Knowings, and Giovonnie Samuels). Amanda Bynes, Lori Beth Denberg, Bryan Hearne, Gabriel Iglesias, and Shane Lyons did not appear. Iglesias was left out of the opening intro also.[21] Approximately 6.2 million total viewers watched the special on both its April 23 and 24 airings, making it the top cable or broadcast program for the 2–11, 6–11, and 9–14 age demographics,[22][23] and TV.com gave it a rating of 8.7/10.[24] The last segment of this episode paid tribute to the ending soundclip of the original seasons. As the room for the 10-year anniversary party was empty, Kenan and Kel stood sleeping in the costumes of their roles as Mavis & Clavis. Kenan wakes up and says "Hey, Clavis!, wake up, the show's over," and Kel responds with his signature, "Ah yeah, kick it". They then turn and slowly walk away as the screen fades to black in a dramatic yet subtle ending to the 10-year tribute. Return of "Vital Information"http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=24 edit After a four season hiatus, All That decided to bring back the "Vital Information" segment with BET's Coming to the Stage winner Lil' JJ succeeding Lori Beth Denberg and Danny Tamberelli, respectively. Lil' JJ's very first "Vital Information" occurred during the 10th Anniversary Reunion Special. Season Ten – The Final Season (2005)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=25 edit The tenth (and what turned out to be the final) season of All That began after the 10th anniversary, with Kianna Underwood and Denzel Whitaker as the two new cast members that were added after the departure of Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, and Jamie Lynn Spears (who left to work on Zoey 101). They joined the returning cast Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Chelsea Brummet, Kyle Sullivan, Christina Kirkman, and Ryan Coleman. Also, Lil' JJ was part of the cast this season as a featured player doing "Vital Information". Some of the relaunch sketches to be discontinued, including: Stacey Chit, Advice From the Old Lady in Shane's Mouth, The Old Lady Show, Bloopers, Harry Bladder, Connect The Zits and the Crazy Taxi Driver. The 10th season was slated for 14 episodes (2 episodes aired only in Australia) until the cancellation. At the start of this season, they used urban musical guests again. Cast member Jack DeSena, meant to leave after Season 9 to continue to work on Avatar: The Last Airbender, remained on the show. Season 10 ended on October 22, 2005, with the show reaching 178 episodes. Cancellation (2005)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=26 edit According to Lisa Foiles on her Official Yahoo! Group, the rumors of the impending cancellation of All That were in fact, true. This was the message posted on Lisa's club by Lisa Foiles herself (as of September 5, 2005):[25] I know there's been a lot of speculating on the subject of All That being canceled, and I thought I'd be the one to tell you that it's true. All That has finally come to an end. I found out a few weeks ago, but didn't know if I should tell anyone. I guess if ten years is long enough for Friends, and it's long enough for us, too! I probably would have moved on anyway, even if it didn't get canceled. I was getting a little too old for the show and I believe that it should always have a cast of younger kids, no older than 18. Where I will go from here, I'm not sure, but I have a few things in the works. All I ask is that you guys keep me and the other cast members in your prayers, that we can step into bigger and better things!:) So, I guess that's....All That!!! —Luv Alwayz – Lisa Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=27 edit Main article: List of All That episodes Crewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=28 edit Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=31 edit The "All That" Machinehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=32 edit All That was among the largest and longest lasting spin-off machines of all time, by a process of spinning off secondary actors into new shows and repeating the pattern when one of the shows ended. This started with The Amanda Show in 1999, which eventually spun off Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sullivan into Drake and Josh in 2004. Drake and Josh in turn spun off Miranda Cosgrove into iCarly in 2007, in turn spinning off Jennette McCurdy into 1/2 of Sam and Cat in 2013. Drake and Josh also spun off Jerry Trainor into iCarly and spun him off into Wendell and Vinnie and T.U.F.F. Puppy. Jamie Lynn Spears was eventually spun off into Zoey 101 in 2005 creating a second spin-off line, having spun off Victoria Justice into Victorious in 2010, which in turn spun off Ariana Grande into the other 1/2 of Sam and Cat in 2013. Other All That spin-offs include Kenan and Kel in 1996, The Nick Cannon Show in 2002 and Just Jordan in 2007. None of the three produced any additional spin-offs. The All That machine shut down with the cancellation of Sam and Cat on July 17, 2014, as Henry Danger will not feature any returning actors from the aforementioned series. However, some could say otherwise, since Jack DeSena moved on to Avatar: the Last Airbender, which in turn spun off into the Legend of Korra. But since neither of these shows are related to Dan Schneider, not many follow this reasoning. Media franchisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=33 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:All_That_The_Album.jpgAll That: The Album.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:All_That;_Fresh_Out_the_Box_(Book_cover).jpgAll That: Fresh Out The Box Cover. ''All That: The Album''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=34 edit On November 26, 1996, Nickelodeon released All That on CD, titled: All That: The Album. It contains All That dialogues from the show, and songs sung by musical guests (i.e. Faith Evans, Coolio, Brandy, Naughty By Nature, etc.). All That 's theme opening and outro theme were finally released on this CD. Music from the CD is mainly inspired from the show.[31] ''All That: Fresh out the Box''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=35 edit On October 1, 1998, Nickelodeon released a 112-page book of All That called All That: Fresh out the Box by Steve Holland. The book contains information of the show's sketches, cast members and notable points of the show. It also contains different character information as well.[32] Live Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=36 edit On June 30, 2000, Nickelodeon gave All That a promotional summer tour titled All That Music and More Festival, which traveled all over the United States and was hosted by the cast of All That. The tour began after Season 6 and lasted until September 3 of 2000. The tour mainly featured the cast members of All That and a musical guest. Many of the musical guests joined and performed during the tour. Also while the tour went on, the cast members did numerous live sketches.[33] There was also a ticket contest the year before the festival began.[34] On July 29, 2000, Nickelodeon broadcast the highlights and events that happened during the entire festival.[35] iTuneshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=37 edit On August 15, 2011, the iTunes Store released All That: Volume 1 with the first seven episodes from season two. On November 29, 2011, the iTunes Store released All That: Volume 2 with seven more episodes from season two. All That: Volume 3 was released in 2012 with seven episodes from season two. Just like The '90s Are All That airings, the musical guest performances are omitted and the end credits are re-done as generic white text on black.[36] "All That Volume 4" with episodes from the start of season 3 was released on iTunes August 13, 2012, however episodes 40 and 43 are excluded for unknown reasons with episodes 45 and 46 included instead. On June 24, 2013, the iTunes Store released All That: Retro Essentials with four episodes from season two. The episodes are 217, 220, 228, 237. Episodes 217, 220 and 228 were re-released with the musical guest performances. Episode 237 has the musical guest edited out. Reruns/Syndicationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=All_That&action=edit&section=38 edit All That ran on Nickelodeon from 1994 until 2005 (its entire original run). All That aired on Nick at Nite on Mondays to Thursdays at 8:00pm from June 25, 2012, until July 12, 2012, alongside Kenan & Kel at 8:30pm. The Nick@Nite airings, had the musical performances edited out. All That ran in reruns on TeenNick from March 12, 2008, to September 15, 2008. All That once again aired on TeenNick from July 25, 2011, to December 27, 2012, as part of The '90s Are All That (a block that is named after the show). The show returned to TeenNick on The '90s Are All That, from March 4, 2013, to June 1, 2014. The '90s Are All That airings, however, also have the musical guest performances removed, along with their introduction sketches, presumably for time and the high cost of obtaining music distribution rights. The block initially only aired episodes from seasons 2 and 3, later adding seasons 4 and 5 into the rotation. The reruns on TeenNick in 2008 however, aired the Season 3 through 5 uncut and retained the musical guest performances, with the exception of the K-Ci & JoJo episode. The final rotation of these reruns included Seasons 6 and 7. In a rare tribute to All That as seen in "iParty with Victorious" (a crossover between iCarly and Victorious), Kenan Thompson complains that everyone wants to borrow money from him including Andy Samberg and half of the original cast of All That when Carly Shay (portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove) asks for a favor from him. Tori Vega (portrayed by Victoria Justice) comments to Kenan that she used to love that show. On November 4, 2012, All That returned to Nickelodeon with two episodes at 6:30pm and 7:00pm, and the musical performances edited out.